PokePoems -Being Revised-
by Coco-Bunny313
Summary: Hello! These will be short, maybe daily maybe hourly, poems about Pokemon!
1. Eevee

**Hi welcome to PokePoems!**

Eevee

Why, oh why does she have to choose?  
Between eight eeveelutions  
Now full of new blues.

Born as a normal  
Raised as one too  
Lived a life of formal

Now the time is right  
No trainer can pick  
What type the Eevee will fight

Is it Vaporeon,  
Master of the seas?

Or is it Jolteon,  
Tingling with ease?

Maybe a Leafeon,  
Or Glaceon too,

What will she choose?


	2. Bulbasaur

**Welcome to number two!**

Bulbasaur

Sat alone on the table  
The only one able

Too be chosen  
Yet easily frozen

Charmander, Squirtle, even Pikachu  
The sadness and sorry of the creator, Mew.

He trudges through the fields  
His sad fate sealed

Then one day, a great thing!  
Made him feel like a king

A trainer wants him on their side  
Fight in battles far and wide

Venasaur now and very strong  
A team of Pokemon fall from the song

Charizard, Blastoise and even Raichu  
All fall under the greatness of you.


	3. Charizard

Charizard

Life as a cool dragon  
May seem the best life to live on

But not for Charizard here  
Can be seen, loud and clear

Weakness, four times to rock  
Seriously has to suck

We welcome you with open arms  
Yet have you in daycare, safe from harm

With ditto, to get a shiny  
A different colour, defining

A good trainer, yet that's not true  
If they abandon a Pokemon like you.


	4. Celebi

Celebi

Life for this poor Pokemon  
Doesn't seem very wrong

Until you delve deep inside  
To where Celebi goes to hide

Each year to help the crops grow  
Celebi, itself must show

To eager trainers every year  
Must not be caught, you hear?

If it is, caught and lonely inside  
Bad things will happen when it hides

Flowers will wilt, but trainers say  
A celebi is a trophy card to play

Don't misuse this Pokemon, you hear me?  
Or you will be gone on the count of three.

One...

Two...

Three...

And like that?

She's GONE!

*** Poofs away ***


	5. Magikarp

**Hey! Sorry for the short chapter. I couldn't think of much else.**

Magikarp

Having life as a useless fish,  
Often used as a nice dish

Must be rubbish for the poor Pokemon  
Tons are swimming and like that, they're gone!


	6. Tauros

Tauros

Running around in a herd  
Probably never seen or heard

Unrecognizable differences to trainers  
Make those same trainers hate us

As we race through the fields  
Short tail, blunt horn, special things we weild

One has the sharpest horns  
One can eat tons of thorns

Affectionate creatures we are  
Running together, near and far

Touch muzzles? We kiss  
All these things trainers miss

Special things about Pokemon  
Soon may be all gone

But for now, my weary friends  
We can run, until the end.


	7. Pidgeot

Pidgeot

Pidgeot the massive bird,  
Flying above all the herds

Of trainers, following it  
Just make sure it doesn't tick

Trainers, don't catch Pidgeot  
Lots of bird Pokemon you have got

Leave it alone, alright?  
Or you'll disappear out of sight.


	8. Pikachu and Luxray

**Hey Cupcakes! Today, we are doing a double poem! I am running out of ideas for first gen Pokemon and need help. So PM me or review with the Pokemon you want me to do next! it's weak, I know. xD though I have a lot on my mind, like getting read to go to Alton Towers. Please R&amp;R (Read and Review)! Oh, and if you like what you read, and you want to, F&amp;F (Favourite and Follow)!**

Luxray and Pikachu

Living as an electric rat  
Gotta beware of the electric cat

Normal kits and pups  
Get shocked by electric tufts

Of the Pikachu but now  
Beware of the Luxray prowling about

Luxray leaps from place to place  
Only leaving an electric trace

To catch those Pikachu with Shinx by it's side  
To get in places not very wide

Pikachu scamper around the house  
With Pichu, an electric mouse

Luxray and Raichu have a deal  
To help the cats get their meal

Pikachu will pretend to be dead  
The Luxrays family can be fed

By the humans that own them  
As pets, yet not in a pen

So the deal for both Pokemon  
Simply never does go wrong.


	9. Gallade

Gallade

Being a sword Pokemon  
Must be lots of fun

'Cause you can swing them around,  
Pound people/ Pokemon into the ground

But you can also use them for good  
Because bird Pokemon sleep in the wood

They can perch on your slender arm  
Whilst you keep them safe from harm

Then they will fly away  
So you're alone for another day

But fear not, my little friend  
They won't leave you.

Not until the end.


	10. Riolu

**YAAAAY!**

Riolu

Fighting and battling through rocks  
Gonna battle against the clocks

Beat enemies with friends  
Time to make amends

In a tight grip someone grabs  
Kick, punch, bones you may snap

Run away, more training to do  
Before your power can shine through


	11. Vulpix

Vulpix

Running around, jumping over  
A ninetails, actually your mother

She puts up with it, growls sometimes  
But she loves you, you will find

As she shows you how to dodge  
Melt stuff such as fudge

With an Ember attack, you will use  
But why? You won't muse

Until the day comes, and you say goodbye  
Leave the den to the life outside

She has tears in her eyes,  
As she waves her goodbyes

To her cubs, in the outside.

Now heed my words, wary ones  
If you see a Vulpix?

Run.


	12. Elekid

Elekid

Elekid runs round and round  
It is a kid you see

But as it does so, can you tell  
How much sadness there be?

It plays with friends,  
Just like it

But as it does, the sadness flows  
And shows just bit by bit

Luckily, this is replaced  
By joy from being with it's friends

And now you know that  
They'll stay with you until the end

But until that, guess what?  
Let's play!

In the grass  
For another day


	13. Tropius and Umbreon

**I have started accepting your ideas! This idea was by a user who goes by the name of ProfessorFandom,so go check them out.**

Tropius and Umbreon

As it flies through the sky  
Without a care in the world

It notices a Pokemon who can't fly  
A small Umbreon, no wonder

So it picks the Umbreon up, onto it's back  
Taking through the sky

And the Umbreon, Hoping no hack  
Cries out in delight

As it sees it's family  
A young Espeon

Crowded on the ground.  
The tropius lands,

An Espeon welcomes  
and they stay hand-in-hand

Then they live for forever more  
The family of three

Umbreon, Tropius and me


	14. Vaporeon

**Welcome back to PokePoems! After almost two years of ignoring this, I'm back! And I have to say, I'm actually shocked at the quality of what I wrote. They're not half bad! So, I will attempt to start this up again.**

**I am looking for your requests eagerly!**

Vaporeon

Vaporeon

Oh graceful one

Swims around in watery depths

Sleeping, hiding, in little clefts

In the rocks, in the waves, you'll see lives

In the trees, in the wind, Vaporeon thrives

As you swim this peaceful lake

Don't fear if you see a dark shape

It may be Vaporeon, you see,

friendly, playful, as can be.

So enjoy this sunny day

With your Pokemon you can play.


End file.
